Sem Nome, Harry Potter fic
by Pablo Riddle
Summary: Novos personagens se misturam aos clássicos de Harry Potter e embarcam em uma aventura que envolve a saga Twillight junto com Harry Potter. História Pré-Potter (antes do Harry nascer)
1. Em busca do ministro

**– CAPÍTULO UM –  
**** Em busca do ministro**

**** Era quase meia-noite a hora que receberam a notícia. O primeiro ministro havia sumido por conta de um dos sequestradores. Ele havia uma audiência importante e não compareceu.

O Departamento de Mistérios estava lotado de pessoas de diferentes profissões, preocupados pelo desaparecimento do ministro da magia, e então trocavam ideias sobre onde ele poderia estar.

Estava faltando Pablo naquele lugar escuro e enorme, e outras pessoas que trabalhavam no Ministério que ainda serão avisadas sobre o acontecimento recente.

Dormindo, o rapaz estava em Godrics Hollow (um povoado trouxa) nde acordará com o barulho da coruja batendo no vidro de sua porta, deixando uma carta na qual havia um carimbo vermelho, de sigilo total. Surpreso (e um pouco com sono) ele começou a ler com os olhos, um pouco embaçados:  
_**  
**_** [SIGILOSO]**_**  
**__'' Estamos vivendo um caos no Ministério da Magia. São tempos de trevas. As chances do Lord das trevas ter retornado são inegáveis. Hoje um de nossos amigos sumiu e provavelmente não dará mais notícias. O primeiro-ministro desapareceu hoje quando havia um julgamento importante durante à tarde. Estamos reunindo nossos amigos confiáveis e aurores para iniciarmos a busca, aqui mesmo no Departamento de Mistérios.  
Contamos com você.  
OS: Utilize a rede de flu para ser mais rápido, não podemos perder tempo._

Abraços,  
_**Roberto **__  
__  
_ – Preciso ajudar o ministro – disse Pablo. – Sem ele o ministério irá cair.

Preocupado com a situação, ele retornou ao seu quarto onde poderá trocar de roupa. Após isso direcionou-se para a sala, onde havia uma grande lareira com uma mesinha de madeira ao lado. Estendeu a mão direita e afundou-a em uma bolsa de veludo que estava em cima da mesinha bem polida, e após isso entrou na lareira. Retirou a mão cheia de pó de flu.

– Ministério da Magia! – disse o bruxo, deixando cair de sua mão um pouco de pó de flu.

Um grande incêndio, bastante claro e verde, iluminou toda a sala e cobriu o rapaz, fazendo-o abandonar sua casa e partir para outro local.

Todos estavam preocupados com o ministro e não sabiam por onde começar a procurar. Havia muitas divergências das variadas opiniões que os funcionários davam sobre onde o ministro poderia estar, mas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão para começarem logo a busca.

Pablo já estava no átrio, onde era cheio de lareiras mágicas, interligadas com outras lareiras em outros locais. Um deles era a casa de Pablo.

Não havia ninguém naquele bloco subterrâneo, estavam todos no andar de baixo onde era o local combinado na carta de Roberto: o Departamento de Mistérios. Então Pablo foi até o elevador e desceu mais um andar.

Estava a observar todos aqueles funcionários de braços cruzados no Departamento de Mistérios, um discordando do palpite do outro do local onde podiam acreditar, e de fato que o ministro estava.

– O que vocês estão esperando? – perguntou Pablo. – Os sequestradores matarem o ministro para assim começarem a procurar?

– Não sabemos por onde começar! – exclamou Ana Luísa, uma funcionária do ministério.  
Uma bruxa muito conhecida pela sua inteligência, esperteza, e créditos extras recebidos. Era branca e tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos.

– As chances são infinitas! – retomou a bruxa – E está muito tarde para procurar em certos lugares.

– Só porque não sabem por onde começar, vocês irão ficar parados aqui, até esperar a cabeça do ministro da magia ser mandada por uma coruja?

Pablo e Ana Luísa eram aurores bem sucedidos, mas um não falava com o outro. Já foram destinados juntos para vários casos, mas nunca se comunicaram além do necessário. Era como se já fossem amigos há muito tempo, mas teriam brigado, e ficaram bastante tempo sem reconciliar.

– Por favor, queiram me seguir. – pediu Pablo. – Vamos começar pelos locais mágicos, nos dividindo. – Vocês – apontando para um grupo de pessoas juntas – Irão para a Floresta Negra da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
Apontando para outro grupo de funcionários, o homem ordenava para checarem os Dementadores de Azkaban. E assim foi solicitando possíveis locais que ajudariam a encontrar o ministro da magia.

Restou Ana Luísa, que acompanhará Pablo ao povoado mágico de Hogsmeade. A escolheu para ir junto com ele, pois era a mais competente em sua opinião de todos que estavam ali.  
Durante o caminho até o povoado os dois brigaram muito, pois um atrapalhava o outro durante a busca.

– Homelium Revelium!– disse Ana Luísa

– Psiu! – disse Pablo, sussurrando. – Fale mais baixo, quer morrer?  
– Não me diga o que fazer – retrucou a bruxa.

– Esse feitiço não serve para nada! – disse o bruxo. – É claro que terá pessoas aqui, estarão dormindo em suas casas! Isso não reconhece se os sequestradores estão aqui!

Barulhos estranhos ouvia-se em Hogsmeade. Parecia vir de uma casa, provavelmente seriam gritos de algum indivíduo sendo torturado.

Os dois aurores dirigiram-se até a casa, curiosos, para investigarem o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

A casa era feia e antiga, era uma das piores casas do povoado, e provavelmente teria sido abandonada por muito tempo.

O ministro da magia estava vivo, todo amarrado em cordas conjuradas pela varinha de um dos sequestradores.

Era possível ver a visão do ministro pela vidraça, bastante trincada, e um pouco suja de terra molhada.

– Bombarda Máxima! – disse Pablo fazendo o maior barulho no local, acordando alguns vizinhos.

A porta da casa explodiu assustando todos os sequestradores, e também ao ministro, que estava estirado no chão e todo amarrado.

– Mas o que é isso? – exclamou Alberto, um sequestrador. – Olhe quem temos aqui. Não tentem fazer nada ou o ministério terá uma pessoa a menos. – continuou um pouco assustado.

– Não faça nada! – exclamou Ana Luísa, dando pequenos passos para frente com as mãos para cima. – Se matarem o ministro ficarão mais encrencados do que já estão, não há como escapar...

– Calada, sua estúpida! – berrou Alberto.

– De quem é essa casa? – perguntou Pablo

** – **Essa casa é minha, senhor. – respondeu um homem idoso, gago, cujo tinha uma barba branca grande, e mancava muito.

– Os sequestradores invadiram aqui, eles _me torturaram_.– disse o senhor Gervázio, o velho. – Eu estava a efeito da maldição Imperius quando fui obrigado a esconder eles aqui. Eles querem apenas ouro, coisa que eu não tenho!

– Mentiroso! – exclamou Alberto. – Você sempre foi nosso cúmplice, agora que fomos pegos você não quer sofrer as consequências?

– Muito bem. – disse Pablo. – Irei levar todos vocês para Azkaban para aguardarem o julgamento.

Os sequestradores possivelmente seriam comensais da morte, e não era exatamente ouro o que eles queriam, e sim infiltrar no ministério. Dessa forma pensavam que nunca mais iriam voltar para a prisão, facilitando o caminho do Lord das trevas retornar.

O mais perigoso dos seqüestradores tentou distrair os dois aurores, para que tenham a mínima chance de escapar. Eram espertos, sabiam que aparatações são restritas no ministério. Se fossem fugir teria que ser por outra mania, de preferência não usando mágica.

– Enquanto esperamos – começou o sequestrador. – Conte-me suas preferências musicais, Pablo  
– Bem eu gosto de Lady Gaga... – respondeu.

– Pablo! – exclamou Ana Luísa. – Pare de falar dessa mulher que só sabe... Aparecer. Por que não falam de Legião Urbana?

Os sequestradores calmamente estavam indo até a porta, ainda distraindo os dois.

– Espere aí. – disse a bruxa. – Estamos falando com criminosos, vamos logo prendê-los e parar de falar de música!

– Adeus – exclamou Alberto, abandonando a casa.

– Avada Kedavra! – exclamou um outro sequestrador.  
Um clarão verde iluminou a sala, bateu no peito do ministro da magia que já estava estirado no chão e nunca mais iria acordar, fora atingido pela maldição da morte.

Não era previsto ter matado o ministro, os outros sequestradores se assustaram e saíram correndo pelo povoado mágico de Hogsmeade.  
Pablo e Ana Luísa também abandonaram o local para correr atrás dos sequestradores. Na casa agora estava somente o dono da casa velha e o ministro morto.

– Accio vassouras! – disse um dos sequestradores.  
Dezenas de vassouras enfeitiçadas, quebraram o vidro da casa, e foram direto aos sequestradores que montarão nelas para fugir.  
Quando os dois olharam para o céu, os sequestradores já estavam escapando em diferentes vassouras.

– Acabou! – disse Pablo. – Vamos ser demitidos! E trabalharemos no Cabeça de Javali, como faxineiros!

– Não vamos nada! – respondeu Ana Luísa, com esperanças. A bruxa era versada em magia, e com um feitiço mudo fez duas vassouras _Firebolt_, muito mais rápida do que as comuns.  
E então, ela subiu e começou a voar. Já estava nos céus quando Pablo ainda não havia subido.

– Ande logo! Suba! – gritou a bruxa.

Pablo subiu, e os dois começaram a correr atrás dos sequestradores que já estavam bem distanciados. Com a ajuda da Firebolt foram muito rápidos e conseguiram apanhar os sequestradores fugitivos.

– Estupore! – disse Pablo

– Estuperfaça! – disse Ana Luísa  
Os dois atiraram vários feitiços e azarações em direção às outras vassouras.

– Como pode? – desesperou Alberto. – Eu não quero voltar para Azkaban!

Tudo estava passando tão rápido na corrida das vassouras que não conseguiam ver nada além do vento batendo em seus rostos. Todos bateram em um lugar demasiado de feitiços de proteção, que fez todas as vassouras despencarem dos céu.

– Por favor, não me levem! – exclamou Alberto

– Eu não volto para Azkaban! – disse outro sequestrador

– Não fui eu, eu também estou sendo torturado pela maldição Imperius! – disse Alberto.

Os aurores não iriam cometer a falha novamente. Prenderam logo Alberto e os demais sequestradores que estavam se recuperando da queda da vassoura.  
Pablo estendeu as mãos para Ana Luísa e os demais sequestradores, e em alguns segundos todos rodopiaram através da aparatação, abandonando aquele local.

Chegaram ao ministério. Todos os funcionários lançavam olhares para Pablo e Ana Luísa. O silêncio tomou conta do átrio. Após alguns minutos um dos funcionários se manifestou:

– O ministro da magia está morto, mas os sequestradores foram apanhados por dois de nossos profissionais: Ana Luísa e Pablo. – Os dois irão receber créditos extras, e uma bolsa de setecentos galeões cada um como recompensa nessa tarefa tão importante.

– É uma perda, realmente, muito grande... – completou outro funcionário. – Mas vamos esperar o novo sucessor do ministro.

Um funcionário pegou duas bolsas de veludo e entregou uma para Ana Luísa e a outra para Pablo. As pessoas foram se afastando e voltando para suas casas através da rede de flu e pelas outras saídas do Ministério da Magia.

– Você não acha muito arriscado, ficar com todo esse dinheiro nas mãos? – disse Pablo

– Sim, acho. – respondeu Ana Luísa – Podemos ir ao Gringotes guardar esse dinheiro.

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia – respondeu Pablo. – Há dias eu estava planejando fazer uma retirada, essa seria uma boa oportunidade...

– Então fechado! – exclamou Ana Luísa. – Às nove horas da manhã estarei no Caldeirão Furado.

– Pode ser – disse Pablo.

Após alguns minutos os dois foram para as lareiras e voltaram para suas devidas casas. A tarefa de encontrar o ministro não fora nada fácil, voar em vassouras daquele jeito fora bastante cansativo.

Pablo acordou às oito horas, se arrumou e logo aparatou ao Beco Diagonal onde tinha marcado de encontrar com Ana Luísa. Pegou sua bolsa de veludo que ganhou como prêmio e aparatou até o Caldeirão Furado.

– Pablo! – cumprimentou Tom. – O de sempre imagino?

– Não, obrigado Tom. – respondeu. – Ana Luísa está por aqui?

– Está bem ali naquela mesa – apontou.

– Obrigado.

Ana Luísa já havia chegado alguns minutos no Caldeirão Furado, e foi ali que tomou seu café da manhã. Estava com olheiras, parecia que não dormiu quase nada.

– Olá Pablo. – cumprimentou a moça. – Temos que estar no Ministério da Magia dentro de uma hora.

– Então vamos rápido. – disse.

Pablo utilizou a passagem dos fundos do Caldeirão Furado para chegar ao Beco Diagonal. Pegou sua varinha e encostou-a em uns quatro tijolos que abriram repentinamente para os lados.

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio de alunos. Estavam comprando seus materiais escolares, pois faltavam poucos dias para as aulas começarem. Em dias eles estarão voltando para Hogwarts.

Os bruxos caminharam no Beco Diagonal até chegarem a um grande monumento escrito em letras douradas: Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos.

Entraram no grande prédio e avistaram grandes portas de bronze, muito polidas, onde havia um duente que ficava de guarda, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado. Continuaram a andar e se direcionaram em uma porta de prata onde havia mais dois duendes de guarda.  
Se aproximaram em uma bancada no qual estava escrito uma mensagem para os visitantes do banco:

_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_  
_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_  
_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_  
_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_  
_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_  
_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_  
_Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,_  
_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

Pablo e Ana Luísa lançaram olhares na poesia, depois continuaram a seguir onde encontraram um grande saguão de mármore.

Haviam muitos duendes trabalhando, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheiro e fazendo outras tarefas do banco. Naquele lugar era possível fazer trocar libras por dinheiro de bruxos.

Nesse saguão havia um grande número de portas, todas guardadas por duendes, que acompanham as pessoas que entram ou saem do banco.

O sistema e a segurança eram demasiado rígidos, era quase impossível roubar algo do banco. Era por isso que ele tinha a fama de ''lugar mais seguro, exceto talvez, Hogwarts''.

Andaram mais um pouco e viram um duende sentado em uma alta bancada, carimbando recibos do banco.

– Olá – disse Ana Luísa.

O duende não dava respostas e continuava a efetuar suas tarefas diárias.

– Eu quero entrar no meu cofre. – insistiu.

– Identificação, por favor? – respondeu o duende sem olhar para a bruxa.

– Eu acho que isso não é necessário, você me conhece bem...

– Madame Clearwater! – surpreendeu o duende

– Eu e Pablo gostaríamos de fazer uma retirada.

– Hum, tudo bem. – disse o duende. – Poderiam mostrar suas varinhas? É a nossa política, muito rígida, sabe...

– Eu compreendo. – disse Ana Luísa, retirando sua varinha.

A varinha da bruxa era feita de Nogueira e o núcleo era Fibra cardíaca de dragão, vinte e cinco centímetros e inflexível.

– E a do senhor, Pablo?

Pablo retirou sua varinha. Era feita de sabugueiro e o núcleo era de fibra cardíaca de dragão, igual Ana Luísa, havia vinte e sete centímetros, e era pouco flexível.

Mostraram ao duende e confirmaram suas verdadeiras presenças. Com a varinha era possível identificar se era algum impostor ou ladrão.

– Ótimo – exclamou o duende. – Queiram me seguir, por favor.

Os três atravessaram uma outra grande porta e foram descendo uma grande escadaria. O piso não era mais de mármore e sim pedras estreitas, iluminadas por archotes que levavam aos cofres no subsolo.

Outro duende apareceu, sua função era guiar esse labirinto, pilotando um vagonete que ele chamava com um assobio.

Os vagonetes era um veículo que andava em um trilho no subsolo de Gringotes, e só podiam ser controlados por duendes. Andavam em alta velocidade, era outra proteção do banco para que ninguém possa ver algo em outro cofre.

Todos subiram no velho vagonete que começou a descer bem lento e pegava velocidade através da decida. Após alguns segundos ele já havia ganhado muita velocidade e estava muito rápido.

O cofre de Pablo era perto do de Ana Luísa. Era um dos últimos cofres, e eram guardados um dragão.  
Por sorte, o cofre dos dois aurores era um perto ao outro e protegidos por um só dragão.

– Não devíamos ter parado? – gritou Ana Luísa

– Responde duende, seu... – exclamou Pablo, interrompendo o que estava dizendo para não acabar insultando o duende.

– Pablo, jamais insulte um duende. – disse a bruxa. – Eles podem se rebelar.

O vagonete que antes estava a cem quilômetros foi parando aos poucos passando por uma cascata, outra proteção, na qual lavava todos os encantamentos. O vagonete foi parando aos poucos.

Os cofres, que são mais de setecentos, podem ser abertos de várias maneiras. Os comuns usam apenas uma chave pequena. Os de alta segurança possuem encantamentos nas portas e não têm fechaduras. Isso depende do proprietário do cofre que escolhe qual sistema de proteção quer optar. Mas nem todos estão disponíveis, como os de dragão, que era apenas para famílias antigas.

Os três foram pisando nas rochas com cuidado, para chegar ao destino de seus cofres, que era um dos últimos do banco, por isso a demora. Não era preciso nenhuma chave para abrir seus devidos cofres, era feito de encantamentos.

Havia um dragão craniano no meio, reforçando a segurança do cofre dos Clearwaters e dos Kigerys. Era muito feroz e parecia ser de uma raça bem rara. Estava muito acorrentado e parecia estar adormecido. Por mais que os dragões do Gringotes protejam cofres, eles não reconhecem os proprietários de cada um.

– O senhor trouxe os cêmbalos, não trouxe? – perguntou Pablo.

– Mas é claro. – respondeu o duende. – Pegue um – ofereceu os cêmbalos para os dois.

O dragão sentia uma dor horrível a cada som produzido dos cêmbalos. Era tanta dor que o dragão não conseguia fazer nada, muito menos atacar.

Os três tocavam os cêmbalos e davam voltas em torno do dragão até chegar em seus devidos cofres.

O cofre dos Clearwaters era bem grande. Parecia ter tudo. Ela guardava um piano de cauda bem caro e suas próprias produções musicais para que ninguém roubasse. Tinha muitos galeões espalhados, relíquias raras da Corvinal (casa em que ela estudou em Hogwarts), roupas, jóias, sacos de veludos no qual havia dinheiros trouxas, sicles, nuques, e outros objetos.

Ana Luísa esvaziou o saco de veludo que continha setecentos galeões e pegou outro que havia menos dinheiro. Depois disso ela enfeitiçou o piano de cauda que tocava uma música bem sonolenta que fazia adormecer qualquer pessoa que ousasse a entrar em seu cofre.

Após alguns cofres estava os do Kigerys. Pablo riscou sua unha fazendo uma espécie de desenho, o que fez seu cofre abrir. Nele tinha muitos objetos (falsificados e originais) de todas as casas de Hogwarts.  
Havia muitos galeões espalhados, livros surrados de magia antiga, e várias outras bugigangas que Pablo guardava em seu cofre.

Pablo sempre acreditou na existência das relíquias da morte. Ele havia uma réplica perfeita da varinha das varinhas. Por muitos anos pensou em vender assim que alguém acreditasse que era a verdadeira, mas depois desistiu da ideia e ficou para ele.

A varinha funcionava, porém era uma varinha qualquer, não tinha os mesmos poderes da verdadeira varinha das varinhas como contava o conto dos três irmãos. Ninguém sabia se Pablo tinha a verdadeira fidelidade dessa varinha falsificada, até porque poucos sabiam que ele tinha essa réplica. Também esvaziou sua bolsa de veludo de setecentos galeões, pegando outra com menos quantidade.

– É a varinha das varinhas? – surpreendeu Ana Luísa, curiosa.

– É apenas uma réplica. – respondeu. – Comprei de um vendedor há muitos anos. Somente um duende saberia que essa não é a verdadeira varinha das varinhas, e também as pessoas que eu contei.

Pablo fechou seu cofre e não precisou de fazer nenhuma outra proteção. Alguns objetos estavam enfeitiçados e faziam várias queimaduras naquele que encostasse. Era uma eficiente proteção a se fazer.

O efeito dos cêmbalos já estavam acabando e o dragão iria voltar a posição original. Ana Luísa estava se aproximando dele.

– Senhorita fique longe dele... – disse o duende, desesperado.

– Não tenho medo de dragões! São criaturas muito incompreendidas, sabia? – disse a bruxa.

Chegando perto, ela começou a acariciar o dragão como fosse seu velho amigo, deixando Pablo e o duende boquiabertos.

– Já chega, não é? – disse o duende, se aproximando. – Tenho mais o que fazer, do que ficar me emocionando com a amizade linda de uma criatura, e uma mulher!

– Desde quando você é amiga de dragões? – perguntou Pablo.

– Não sei, sou amiga de muitas criaturas, principalmente as más incompreendidas como os dragões. É meu sonho ter um de estimação!

Foi difícil tirar Ana Luísa de perto do dragão, mas eles conseguiram. Pegaram o vagonete e voltaram a superfície. Na subida o vagonete era muito mais tranquilo do que na descida.

– Vamos descansar um pouco? – sugeriu Pablo. – Conversarmos no caldeirão furado antes de voltar ao ministério?

– Pode ser, ainda não está no horário.

Os dois foram caminhando durante o Beco Diagonal, observando os produtos mágicos sendo vendidos, e todos aqueles alunos comprando, relembrando os tempos que estudaram em Hogwarts.

Chegaram no Caldeirão Furado e Tom os deu uma mesa próxima a janela, aguardava os pedidos dos bruxos.

– Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – pediu Ana Luísa

– E um pouco de gengibre na minha. – pediu Pablo.

– É para já! – exclamou Tom, indo buscar as cervejas amanteigadas. – Sempre quando venho aqui no beco, me lembro dos tempos em que estudava em Hogwarts. – disse Pablo.

– Eu também. – concordou Ana Luísa. – Sempre lembro do tanto de corvinos que ficavam esperando algum aluno adivinhar a senha quando não conseguiam entrar.

– Eu era da Grifinória, mas sempre fui muito interessado na história das casas de Hogwarts.

– Ganhamos por três anos seguidos a taça das casas! – disse Ana Luísa.

– Seria muito legal se conseguirmos entrar no castelo de Hogwarts novamente, para visita. – disse Pablo.

– É mesmo! – concordou. – Podíamos visitar o nosso amigo Alvo algum dia. – animou. – Ainda mais agora que está as aulas estão voltando.

Conversaram sobre variadas coisas de Hogwarts, relembrando os tempos que estudaram na escola. Depois que as cervejas amanteigadas chegaram estavam sem nenhum assunto.

– Já está quase na hora de ir para o Ministério, temos que ir rápido antes que notem a nossa presença.  
– Quem será o substituto do ministro? – perguntou Pablo, curioso. 


	2. A demissão inesperada

– **CAPÍTULO DOIS –  
**** A demissão inesperada**

Pablo e Ana Luísa estavam voltando para o ministério, caminhando pelas ruas de Londres. Uma das ruas tinha uma cabine telefônica vermelha, que estava vazia. A cabine era comum aos trouxas, mas para os bruxos era inteiramente mágica: era uma passagem para o Ministério da Magia.

– Qual é o número para irmos ao Ministério mesmo? – perguntou Pablo – Tem muito tempo que não uso essa passagem.

– Você não sabe? – disse Ana Luísa. – Oh é mesmo! Você não foi um corvino, não tem mentes abertas e a nossa inteligência nesse tipo de magia. – disse. – Com licença, deixe-me passar – pediu Ana Luísa  
Assim, a bruxa digitou:  
**  
**_____" 123123 "  
" 321321 "_

A cabine desceu em direção ao ministério, nenhum trouxa estava passando na rua para ver isso. A parada dela era no átrio, onde estavam todos os funcionários em filas, e somente um homem na frente deles.

– ''Vocês não têm nada a temer, se não tem nada a esconder. '' Eu sou Raphael Sell, o novo ministro da magia. Não acho conveniente, pessoas irresponsáveis como algumas de vocês ocuparem cargos importantes, ao invés de pessoas que são muito mais capazes e que apresentam espectativas relevantes, cujo realmente levam a sério a profissão.

– Não entendi esse discurso. – sussurrou Pablo. – Na verdade, não prestei muita atenção.

– É o que eu temia desde aquela noite dos sequestradores. – disse Ana Luísa, séria. – O novo ministro está abusando de seu poder e quer despedir pessoas do ministério por algum motivo que não sabemos. Todos são eficientes, nunca aconteceu isso e sei muito bem que não é essa a razão da demissão de alguns, é apenas um pretexto.

– Isso mesmo, Srta Clearwater – respondeu Raphael

A multidão do átrio olhou em direção dos dois aurores surpreendidos.

– Vocês são os dois mais idiotas e irresponsáveis daqui, serão os primeiros a serem demitidos. – começou Raphael. – Deixaram o ministro morrer, mas graças a isso eu ocupei o lugar que tanto sonhei em anos. Só que isso não os livra da falha que cometeram.

Enquanto o ministro caminhava os restantes dos funcionários temidos, abriam seu caminho.

– Então... Quero que vocês se dirijam até suas salas, e limpem o lixo que produziram por lá, em outras palavras, ''seus pertences''

Ele ria dos dois aurores como se estivesse assistindo um programa humorístico. Se direcionou para o elevador onde subiu para o primeiro andar: o escritório do ministro da magia.

Os verdadeiros funcionários menos eficientes não foram demitidos. Isso causou boatos de que o motivo da demissão de Ana Luísa e Pablo foi apenas um pretexto. O restante dos funcionários foram para direções diferentes para retomar as suas tarefas.

Pablo estava em sua sala, sozinho, lembrando de seus tempos que trabalhou no Ministério da Magia. Separava e arrumava seus pertences muito rápido. O novo auror iria ocupar o seu cargo ainda naquele dia.

De repente o bruxo tomou um susto, acabara de lembrar de algo que teria que fazer em sua casa ainda naquele dia. Saiu correndo nos corredores do Ministério da Magia, o que causou um alvoroço, e foi direto ao escritório de Ana Luísa.

– Ana Luísa, por favor, você pode juntar minhas coisas para mim e deixar em minha casa mais tarde em Godrics Hollow? – pediu Pablo. – Eu tenho uma tarefa importante para fazer, e terá que ser agora, já estou atrasado!

– Sim, pode ir... – disse Ana Luísa, assustada com o comportamento do rapaz. – Deve ser algo muito importante mesmo, eu imagino... Olhe seu estado!  
A bruxa estendeu sua varinha, em direção de seus papéis.

– _Piertotum Locomotor! _– disse Ana Luísa  
_  
_ Os papéis criaram vida e foram empilhando organizadamente, sendo controlados por Ana Luísa. A bruxa já teria acabado de arrumar seus pertences, e direcionou a sala de Pablo para arrumar os dele. Estava uma extrema desorganização. Começou abrindo a primeira gaveta da mesa e encontrou vários papéis em forma de um bloco de notas. Curiosa, abriu uma das últimas para ver o que era. 

**Lista Negra de Pablo – Letra: S**_  
__** Nome**__: Suzanne Mackenzie - __**Eliminada. **__  
__** Profissão**__: Ex professora de História da Magia em Hogwarts  
__** Motivo**__: Comensal da morte, e totalmente fiél ao Lord das Trevas.  
__** Nível**__: Altamente Perigosa  
_  
A pessoa escrita no papel era conhecida por Ana Luísa, e estava riscada com um _''x'_' vermelho no meio. Assustada, a bruxa estendeu novamente a mão apontando para os objetos.  
– _Piertotum Locomotor! _  
Todos os pertences criaram vida e estavam sendo guardados, controlados por Ana Luísa organizadamente nas malas de Pablo. Foi bem rápido arrumar tudo, a maiorias dos pertences de Pablo não ficavam em seu escritório. Restou apenas o bloco de papel servido como lista negra de Pablo.

– _Incendio! _– conjurou Ana Luísa.

Todos os papéis de Pablo começaram a queimar, através de uma fênix de fogo conjurada pela bruxa. Depois de tudo arrumado ela saiu da sala com os pertences do rapaz.

Pablo estava em sua casa, terminando a última parte de sua poção _Felix Felicis _mais conhecida como sorte líquida. Essa mistura faz com que a pessoa que beber tenha sorte em tudo o que fazer durante o efeito da poção. Ele deixou em repouso e somente naquela hora ele podia coar, para que não misturasse tudo novamente, e terminar a poção super complicada de se fazer. Demorou dias para ser feita, e finalmente ele tinha o frasco e queria usar para alguma coisa.

Ana Luísa chegou à casa de Pablo. Percebeu que havia alguém lá dentro devido aos barulhos de panelas e a fumaça saindo pela janela. Imaginou na hora que fosse algum ladrão. Largou os pertences de Pablo no chão, pegou sua varinha e disse:

– _Bombarda Máxima!  
_  
A bruxa tinha costume de destruir a porta dos outros do que usar um simples feitiço de destrancar portas. Pablo estava sentado no chão, admirando sua poção feita, e colocando em seu estoque de poções.

– Não acredito! – zangou Ana Luísa. – Você me fez trazer essas _tralhas _pesadas, arrumar seu escritório inteiro, só para terminar uma poção?  
– Não é apenas uma simples poção e sim uma _Felix Felicis_! – respondeu Pablo, admirando o frasco. – Mais conhecida como sorte líquida, essa poção é muito complicada de se fazer e pode ser um desastre se fizer errado...

– Eu sei o que é! Muito mais do que você com certeza – interrompeu Ana Luísa, um pouco grossa. – Você me faz vir até Godrics Hollow, perder meu tempo em trazer seus pertences, sendo que eu poderia estar procurando um novo emprego!

– Não. Sente-se eu irei lhe contar. – disse Pablo. Você quer cerveja amanteigada?

– Não, obrigada. – Prossiga.

– Bem – começou Pablo – Alguns dias atrás indo para o Ministério encontrei Alvo Dumbledore. Ele me fez uma proposta de emprego na escola, como professor de poções ou feitiços.

– Hum... – disse Ana Luísa. – Interessante, continue...

– Falei que iria pensar, pois gostava do cargo de auror e também de Hogwarts. Há tempos não piso no castelo e sempre gostei de lá. É obvio que eu iria ganhar mais trabalhando no ministério, do que um professor de uma escola de magia. Mas eu não ligo para o salário. – continuou.  
Com a minha demissão, irei aceitar trabalhar no castelo e como teste da minha perseverança e da minha competência, resolvi fabricar uma das poções mais complicadas: a sorte líquida.

– É muita sorte sua! – exclamou Ana Luísa. – Mas você nunca foi muito bom em poções quando estudávamos juntos, um desastre na verdade...

– Não importa, eu sempre tirei mais do que a média – disse Pablo. – Você também é bem vinda, pois pelo o que sei eram dois cargos de professores.

– É uma ótima proposta, irei pensar. – disse Ana Luísa. – Amanhã lhe dou a resposta.

A conversa estava muito excitante, e quando se ligaram o tempo já tinha se escurecido.

– Oh meu deus! – exclamou Ana Luísa. – Já está de noite, preciso ir.

– Tchau, até mais. – despediu Pablo.

A bruxa rodopiou e desaparatou até sua casa, refletindo sobre aquele assunto, e acabou tendo uma brilhante ideia.

– Se Pablo irá dar uma poção como teste, isso quer dizer que ele deseja ocupar o cargo de professor de poções. – pensou Ana Luísa. – Farei uma poção idêntica e assim veremos quem irá ocupar o cargo de professor de poções.

Já estava cansada de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. A bruxa agitou sua varinha e arrumou sua cama. Tirou do armário um pijama rosa claro com listas brancas, calçou suas pantufas e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte Ana Luísa acordou bem cedo, preparou o seu café da manhã e foi para seu estoque de poções que tinha em casa. Havia muitos frascos. Ela resolveu pegar um igual à de Pablo. Um pouco de sorte líquida, que teria feito á muito tempo atrás.  
Em frente à porta de sua casa, tinha um jornal que Ana Luísa encontrara na hora de regar seu jardim. Surpreendida, começou a ler.  
_  
"Boas vindas a Raphael Sell, o sucessor do antigo ministro da magia. Ocupou essa manhã a sala do ministro [...]"  
[...] "Pablo e Ana Luísa, saem de cabeça baixa do Ministério demitidos severamente pelo novo ministro."  
" A temporada de férias para os alunos de Hogwarts está chegando ao fim, e amanhã será o último dia de descanso de todos eles. Bem vindos os novos alunos, e também aos veteranos! "  
[...] "O novo ministro da magia demite mais dezenove aurores nesta tarde, totalizando vinte e um demitidos."  
_  
Ana Luísa estava tão furiosa de ver as matérias do profeta diário, que a caneca de café dela que estava em sua mão, se partirá em duas. Contudo, a bruxa subiu as escadas para trocar de roupas e ir até a casa de Pablo, avisar que irá aceitar o pedido de emprego.

O bruxo acordará com uma coruja ao deixar uma carta na porta. O rapaz procurava sua lista negra em todos os cantos e não encontrava. Após verificar em todos os lugares, tropeçou na carta e pegou-a para ler.__

Caro Pablo,  
Desculpe-me se eu estiver o acordado, mas é por uma causa nobre.  
Tenho que saber a decisão sua pela minha proposta, antes mesmo que as aulas comecem.  
Imagino que a Srta. Clearwater está interessada por um dos cargos, pelo o que li no profeta diário esta manhã. Diga que ela também é muito bem vinda no corpo docente de Hogwarts.  
Estou aguardando vocês dois em minha sala, daqui a uma hora no meu escritório na escola. Aparate até Hogsmeade, o segredo do feitiço Fidelius protegendo o castelo são vocês dois, por tanto podem vir.

Um grande abraço do diretor  
_** Alvo Dumbledore**__  
Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe.  
PS: Gosto de Legião Urbana. Leve esta carta com você, para que eu possa verificar se é algum impostor ou não._

Ao ler a carta, o bruxo pegou sua poção de sorte líquida, e aparatou até a casa dos Clearwaters.

– Olá? Alguém aí? – perguntou Pablo já entrando na casa de Ana Luísa que estava com a porta aberta.

– Sim, estou. – É você Pablo? – perguntou Ana Luísa. Pode entrar, estou acabando de me arrumar, eu já ia te dar a resposta agora...

– Dumbledore me enviou uma carta, se você aceitou o pedido de ser professora deve me acompanhar agora até Hogwarts.

– Ele ordenou, é? Tarefa Legal. – disse Ana Luísa colocando sua pulseira de ouro e rindo disfarçadamente admirando sua poção em frente o espelho.

– Você não é alérgica a ouro? – perguntou Pablo

– Apenas brincos e pulseiras. – respondeu Ana Luísa, que agora acabara de se arrumar.

– Então, vamos? – disse Ana Luísa.

Sem que Pablo perceba, a bruxa colocou no bolso sua poção de sorte líquida e estendeu a mão para Pablo, onde aparatarão até Hogsmeade juntos.

Estava uma linda manhã. Havia trabalhadores, crianças brincando ee adultos conversando no povoado mágico. Os dois andavam em direção ao castelo, sendo olhados por pessoas que leram a matéria do profeta diário de hoje.

– Ana Luísa, eu estava hoje procurando alguns papéis, e você tem certeza que trouxe tudo o que tinha no meu escritório do Ministério? – perguntou Pablo

– Sim, eu trouxe tudo. – respondeu Ana Luísa. – Você está procurando a sua lista negra não é? Tomei a permissão de colocar fogo em tudo.

– Por que? Você não tinha esse direito! – disse Pablo.

– Não é muito bom ficar vivendo de vinganças contra aquelas pessoas naqueles papéis, e também por aqueles motivos...

– Mas eu agora terei que achar todos os meus inimigos novamente, e lembrar os motivos que eu tinha raiva deles por causa de uma besteira que você fez, isso pode demorar séculos! – disse Pablo.

– Simples, não os procure mais. – disse Ana Luísa.

Passando pelos feitiços de proteção, e pela magia Fidelius, estavam entrando para o castelo lembrando todos esses tempos que não pisaram ali. Das outras vezes que estiveram no castelo ele era bastante movimentado, cheio de alunos e agora estava totalmente vazio.

O escritório de Dumbledore ficava encima de uma estátua de fênix, que necessitava de uma senha para girar.

– Ele não te disse a senha? – perguntou Ana Luísa.

– Não... Apenas falou para eu levar você, se desculpou de ter me acordado, pediu para levar o papel comigo para ver que não é um impostor, e disse que... Nada.

– Disse o que? – perguntou Ana Luísa.  
– Que gostava de Legião Urbana, mas isso não tem nada haver...

– Deixe-me ver isso! – exclamou Ana Luísa pegando o pergaminho das mãos do rapaz.

– Você é muito _burro. _– Ele sabe que não é um impostor e que somos verdadeiros, porque passamos pelo feitiço Fidelius ao chegar aqui. – explicou Ana Luísa, um pouco hostil. – Pediu para você trazer o papel para eu ler, é obvio.

– E por que ele disse que gosta de Legião Urbana? – perguntou Pablo. Você não sabe de tudo? Responda! Deve ser só para me irritar com certeza.

– Não! – respondeu. – Ele pediu para que eu lesse para entender, pois sabe que você é burro demais para entender que... – pausou Ana Luísa.

– _Legião Urbana!  
_  
A estátua da fênix começou a girar para a esquerda, formando escadas que levam ao escritório do diretor. Os dois começaram a subir.

– Não precisa agradecer Pablo, eu era da Corvinal e isso é uma característica minha para sempre: a esperteza e a inteligência. – dizia Ana Luísa enquanto subia a escada.

– Que bom vê-los aqui! – exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo para os dois e deixando de tomar seu hidromel. – Imagino que aceitaram, não é mesmo?

– Sim, eu aceito ficar como professor de poções. – disse Pablo

– Eu também aceito, a ficar como professora de poções – respondeu Ana Luísa

– Desculpe, mas só podemos ter um professor dessa matéria. – propôs Dumbledore, sorrindo.

– Eu, com certeza! – disse Pablo. – Até trouxe uma prova da minha capacidade nessa matéria, fabriquei uma das poções mais difíceis e complicadas: _Felix Felicis!_

– Que grande coisa, hein? – disse Ana Luísa, tirando sua poção Felix Felicis do bolso.

– Parem de brigar! – ordenou Dumbledore. – Irei decidir isso em duas etapas. Tenho em mãos resultados que obtiveram nas N.O.M.s no último ano, bem eu já imaginava que essa briga iria acontecer...

Dumbledore colocou em mesa os dois papéis para que possam lembrar suas notas

___**RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA**__  
__ Notas de aprovação: Notas de reprovação:  
Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)  
Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)  
Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)_

_**  
**__**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR ANA LUÍSA CLEARWATER**__  
Adivinhação E  
Astronomia O  
Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas O  
Feitiços O  
Herbologia O  
História da Magia E  
Poções O  
Transfiguração O  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas O_

_  
__**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR PABLO KIGERY**__  
Adivinhação A  
Astronomia A  
Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas E  
Feitiços O  
Herbologia A  
História da Magia P  
Poções E  
Transfiguração A  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas E_

Pablo e Ana Luísa leram suas notas e estavam aguardando a resposta do diretor.

– Como você consegue um péssimo em História da Magia?  
– perguntou Ana Luísa. – Veja o meu excede expectativas!

– Com a professora Suzana, queria o quê? – disse Pablo, irônico.

– É mesmo, é aquela que está na sua lista... – pausou Ana Luísa. – telefônica

A bruxa pensou que o diretor não poderia saber que ele já teve uma lista negra, e achou que isso poderia lhe prejudicar. Ela gostava da professora da história da magia, e nunca mais a encontrou depois de formar.

– Como viram – disse Dumbledore. – Pablo não tem nenhuma nota acima que Ana Luísa. Como estamos tratando de poções, a nota dela é um O (ótimo), e o seu é um E (excede expectativas). Por tanto, ela venceu a primeira etapa. Agora temos a segunda, que irá confirmar tudo.  
– E como será isso? – perguntou Pablo, pensando na chance de conquistar o cargo ainda.

– É simples. – disse o diretor. – Irei ver qual a melhor poção de _Felix Felicis_ que vocês trouxeram. Por favor, coloquem sob a mesa.

Os dois bruxos estavam confiantes em sua fabricação, quando o diretor começou a olhar qual estava mais adequada.

– Hum, as duas estão muito boas de cor... – elogiou o diretor. – Agora falta saber os efeitos. Irei testar em duas criaturas mágicas, por mais que essa poção sirva apenas para humanos, já podemos tirar uma noção dela experimentando com animais.

Na sala do diretor tinha uma coruja velha, e uma fênix. Ele começou experimentando a de Ana Luísa, que estava em um frasco de cristal da cor azul celeste. Deu para a fênix a poção, e ela saiu voando perfeitamente, era prova que a poção teria dado certo.

– Muito bom! – exclamou Dumbledore. – Se você fosse estudante eu lhe daria créditos extras por essa poção tão bem feita.

O diretor retomou e pegou a poção de Pablo que também estará em um frasco de cristal, mas sem cor nenhuma, transparente. Deu para uma de suas melhores corujas, e ao provar, a coruja teve um ataque e morreu na hora.

– Acho que faltou um pouco de xarope de heléboro, não é? – disse Pablo, envergonhado.

– De fato, foi uma das piores que já vi. – disse Dumbledore. – O que era menos ingredientes você colocou mais, e o que eram mais ingredientes você colocou menos. – Por tanto, o cargo fica para Ana Luísa.

Pablo estava enfurecido, e a risada da bruxa o provocará mais ainda.

– MUITO BEM! – berrou Pablo. – Eu irei aceitar, mas eu quero a antiga sala do professor Horácio Slughorn e não aquele buraco nas masmorras!

– Tudo bem – concordou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

– E também quero um aumento! – completou Pablo. – Estamos vivendo em tempos sombrios!

– De fato, estamos. – respondeu Dumbledore, piscando os olhos para Ana Luísa. _  
___


End file.
